


Dragons, Spiders, Dwarves, Oh My

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Meet the Family, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In a world where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate bonding is everything. So when you find yourself one of the few to not find theirs you decide to head off to the one place where you can be alone without the shame of being unbonded. Only, in being dropped there something goes wrong and into the path of a certain blue eyed King you are found. Meeting your mate is meant to be the hard part, at least that what you believed to be true.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts/Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1011243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Color, the legend, the myth, the unattainable. It was said that when you met your soulmate you could see it, the most vivid colors giving life and vibrancy to the world unable to be described being a sure fire way of knowing just who your Mate was. Yet halfway through your twenties there was no Mate to be seen. Taken from your families upon adulthood to enforce your pairing off with your Mates, as if something sinister would occur to be content in waiting for fate. Travel was enforced, Mates were usually born within miles of their Mates.

Unless they had marks like yours, a supposedly golden compass star on the back of your hand between the bones of your thumb and index finger aimed at what looked to be an opal colored jellybean above it. There was no mark like yours, you would know nation wide travel programs sent you to various continents and at the entrance gates you were told you could stay the night but your mark did not register a match to any of their citizens. So off alone you went to the Lonely Lands, lands where those told they have no hopes go and not long after vanish from the lives of the loving. You didn’t mind vanishing, not after how you had been treated. So packed up, you closed up your delivery designer jewelry shop causing quite an uproar at the loss to the vibrant rare gems you could craft none other could find buried in the earth anywhere or metal so sturdy or pristine.

.

It was a lovely home, the one you were literally dropped at from a parachute, since no plane would dare touch down on those lands as if to contaminate their shores upon returning, quite picturesque, like out of a movie. A nice farmhouse double storied just for you with tons of land. None around for miles it seemed you settled in and focused on decorating with what you had packed away. It was just barely three days, and then the twisters came. The very earth seemed to swallow you whole and in the boarded up home you held tight to the walls of your closet in the heart skipping moment of what felt like the house being torn off it’s supports. Slamming your eyes shut you hyperventilated your way to safety.

.

Slamming hard into the ground wherever you had been dropped to jolted you awake, and open mouthed your eye caught the bright red coat you pulled off your head. Under that an orange one and three white leopard spotted jackets in fake fur under those. Wobbling your way onto your feet you felt for the handle as the push light tacked to the wall died. A timid turn later and your breath staggered at the luxuriously colored dwelling you were in. No longer shades of varying grades of grey black and white your mind still registered to the colors they belonged but explosions of color. Room to room you went until you froze looking yourself over in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Your bright purple eyes scanned over your shimmering silver curls that swung over your back and shoulder in the turn of your head at the deep voices on the other side of your front door.

“What path have you chosen Gandalf?! Raining carriages?! What next anvils?!”

Supposedly this Gandalf replied just as curtly, “Well of course it does not rain carriages!! If it has fallen in our path it was unintentional on my part! All we can do now is to knock and see if anyone is home!”

A loud knock sounded and your knees nearly gave way, “co-“ your soft reply ended in your clearing your throat in a second duo of knocks, “Coming!” Wetting your lips you looked yourself over straightening your mint green sundress you righted the strap that dropped off your shoulder hiding the portion of your cleavage formerly revealed in the droop. Barefoot you tentatively got to the door and shook your hands to get the feeling back in them to unlock and open your door confidently.

The wood between you was swung back breaking your heart. And at the group of men shorter than you and the taller man blowing confused smoke rings your way all you could say was, “If any of you start singing about yellow brick roads I’m gonna throw punches.”

.

“Excuse me?” Lowly in the sea of grey the outer world was playing out to be your eyes landed on the heartbreakingly blue eyes of the sun cast seemingly honey coated raven haired man in front of all the others in a brown cloak hanging over silver and blue layers done to his black fur lined boots. “Just what do you mean by falling here in our path?”

Your shrug seemed to knit his brows together and plainly you stated, “I didn’t land here on purpose, I got picked up in a storm and as for why I was dropped here how the fuck should I know, you’re my Soul Mate aren’t you supposed to have the answers?!”

The man’s mouth fell open and the Gandalf person beside him asked, “Soul Mate? Just what do you mean by that term?”

“Soul Mate! Just how it sounds, the one person you’re destined to be with.”

The man asked, “How are you certain this Mate is me?!” He asked almost offended by the notion of being paired off with you.

“Because grumpy and precarious one, your eyes are blue!”

He pointed to the men behind him, “Most of their eyes are blue.”

“No! The world is grey! That’s how it is when you’re born, you see grey to black until you meet your Mate and you, Mr Smart Ass, are all sunkissed and blue eyed while they are still grey!”

His brows furrowed along with Gandalf’s as you said, “Don’t you look at me like I’m-!”

Gandalf shook his head, “Forgive me, Miss-?”

Your arms crossed and the man’s eyes fell to the mark on your hand parting his lips and making his hands join to stroke his hidden beneath his glove, “Pear.”

Gandalf nodded, “Miss Pear, now I take it you’ve traveled a long way, and in your world that is how meeting your, Mate, works, here however, children are born with marks. Now, since you are obviously unknowing if this world we might hitch our ponies to your carriage and bring you along with us so we might sort this all out along the way.”

“Carriage?” It was your turn to furrow your brows and through the men you darted out the porch and down the steps into the tall grass to squeak in the middle of ponies looking you over as you saw the house you were in appearing as a traveling home carriage making you squeak again and drop into a cross legged position staring at the grass.

The bald dwarf to the side of your Mate said, “Great, Gandalf! You broke the lass! Perfectly good Lass and you made her all anxious! Thorin broke our Burglar-.”

Bilbo, “I am not broken!”

Dwalin, “And now you’ve broken her!”

Gandalf looked down at him with a huff and steadily in your hands smithing over your face through calming breaths you heard the men growing closer. All eyeing your hair shimmering like the finest mithril they’d ever seen matching your eyes like the rarest of purple gems they’d imagined only to be from myths.

.

Bilbo, “Are you alright Miss Pear?”

Your head popped up and you pointed at the carriage, “No, it’s my house inside and a carriage outside”

“What?” The group asked.

You popped up suddenly making them step back and follow you back up the porch and into the jaw dropping two story home inside the carriage, “Look inside! See?!”

Gandalf, “You’re not a wizard, are you?”

“Wizard?! No! I mean I can create gems and metal but that’s it.”

Thorin, “You can what?!”

In a wave of your hand a band circled your finger sprouting seemingly through your skin to do so forming a sapphire filled band around cuts of diamond formed daisies set in a white gold band they gawked at in your easing it off your finger to pass around, “Family trait.”

Gandalf, “Very rare.”

Dwalin, “Can all your kin do this?”

“No, my dad’s family stems from King Midas…everything he touched turned to gold.”

Kili, “What a gift! He must have been very well loved.”

Your brow inched up dimming their grins, “Clearly you’ve never heard the story.”

Thorin, “You are very talented.”

“Doubt it will do much to dim your disappointment at being paired with me.”

“I am not disappointed.”

“Didn’t seem like it. Seemed down right offended when I said it.”

“I was not-. Merely, I always pictured being paired with a Dam.”

“A concrete construction used to control water flow? That was your dream match? What are you part beaver?”

His brows furrowed, “Dam! A female Dwarf!”

You nodded and wet your lips, “So you’d all be-.”

Thorin, “Dwarves!”

Bilbo, “I’m a Hobbit though.”

You nodded, “Were not allowed to use that word back home.”

Bilbo, “Hobbit?”

“No, Dwarf, considered rude.”

“What?!”

You shrug, “I don’t make the rules.”

Fili, “Are Dwarves illegal?!”

“Um, they’re not, preferred, depending where you’re from. It’s really hard to say we don’t see them much.”

“Are you disappointed then?! To be stuck with a Dwarf?!” Thorin growled at you.

“Well you didn’t shout to light me on fire for making the ring, and you have a good taste in jackets-,”

Thorin, “WHAT?! Who threatened to burn you?!”

“Um, everyone. Hello, ‘burn the witch’ is the go to saying.”

Gandalf, “You are not a witch.”

“Tell that to the ones with pitchforks grabbing their torches to chase my family to the gallows for the past couple hundred generations.”

.

Jeans, boots and a jacket were added over the shirt you swapped for your dress and the journey began with you riding on your porch watching the men lead the way. Barely taking a week for you to see everything in full color after a stolen good morning hug to your grumpy Mate testing how soft his coat really was. Along the way Thorin did try to spend a bit of time each day getting to know you, but after the long days of traveling there was little energy to spend in making you feel fully welcomed it seemed.

But in Rivendell was where it all changed, a single comment from the Elves to you on your beauty and your waist was grabbed tugging you half a foot to your right straight into Thorin’s side. From then you were almost glued together. Day and night, at least for a week until a bit too much wine led to a lonely naked wake up for you to the sound of Thorin locked in a hushed debate with the others in the courtyard outside.

Clearly it wasn’t to be spoken of as for whatever reason Thorin was always being drug away from you when the sun set, and dinners had you eating far away from him only leading to your trying to explore the Elven kingdom and the possible friends inside.

Nearly a month and a half you had stayed feeling the Dwarves watch you just as they had since your first bout of cramps just a few days after arrival and each month since. Small tokens of aid, teas and spare blankets were left with you as you spent the days sprawled across the sun lit porch using the heat to help aid in your painful cramps you no longer had medicines for. But the Elves seemed to help in the first morning you didn’t arrive at breakfast and were found in the fetal position on your bed groaning into your mattress. Giving you their own supplements for the issue when it struck them that seemed to alleviate the problem greatly.

You supposed that was the issue because by dinner the Dwarves were gone triggering a sleep inducing bout of tears for being abandoned. And when you had gone to bed another crash found you in your bed inside the carriage scowling out the window at the Dwarves who had left you behind. Weeks they were ignored by you having to face the weather sleeping on the porch for their only shelter from the next waves of rain until you let them in and locked yourself in your room upstairs. Even without hooking the carriage up it followed their ponies and careened down into the Goblin Tunnels with the Dwarves.

A single glimpse of you in your fall through the front door drew a shriek from you at the Goblin latching onto your ankle dragging you across it screeching about your hair. “Looks at its hair!! How it shines!”

The Goblin King boomed through the halls, “Scalp the wench, bring me a fine mane!”

Knives were drawn and at the bruise forming grips dragging you across the stony ground in your struggle and cries to be freed drowned out by the shouting and fighting Dwarves. At the first knife nearing your skin the Goblins froze at the sudden flash of your eyes to resemble glimmering opals stirring gasps that stopped in the trickle of diamonds falling from the ceiling. Awed at the sight their grips paused only to look up open mouthed at the goblins above erupting into pools of diamonds. All around more and more exploded filling the tunnels with the stones until Gandalf appeared suddenly, his cloak was torn off and spun around covering you in your balled up stance he lifted you in to place you back inside your house shouting, “Run! Run you fools!”

Turning with the door closed after reciting something to you to help calm your panicked state, he leapt from the porch to guide the Dwarves and the self manned carriage careening through the city eventually being their battering ram out of it while Bilbo eyed and pocketed a curious trinket, when atop the porch that bounced right for him. Only to find onyx stones in its place later that night.

.

Days you had remained with glowing eyes and mithril skin shimmering brightly, unbreathing and frozen since the attack until the light of the full moon hit you and a sudden gasp was followed by your whimpering stagger away from what they took as your being mentally thrown back into that fight. Tightly they held you, apologizing for all that had happened until you calmed enough to sleep against Dwalin’s chest, the only Dwarf able to sit still long enough to allow you sleep and not be considered a threat to Thorin for trying anything in their silent conference.

Northern Greenwood brought on waves of emeralds from the spiders, gentle waves of emeralds throughout the kingdom turned your arms silver from shoulder to wrist you covered with your sleeves you gripped in your palms trying to reign your powers back. Though between the nearing of a band of Elves behind a Great Elk all stood open mouthed when your eyes shot open at the earth trembling roar of Smaug, who had caught the fresh scent of rare freshly formed emeralds. Down through the leaves above rained scales of pure mithril between a sea of shimmering Lasgalen stones both cut and uncut flooding into the pathway making the Dwarves scramble up the roots of the trees after Bilbo while your body steadily went rigid, staring straight ahead with a hand risen halfway stuck on its way to cover your mouth. The expression almost as if you had something to say yet were lost as to when to say it.

Jumping down from his Elk Thranduil felt the stones and scales shifting around his feet in his stroll to you, though a foot away Bilbo shouted, “Gandalf said we’re not to touch her when she turns silver. He had to wrap her in a cloak, to carry her back onto her carriage until she wakes up again.”

Thranduil looked at him, “Wakes up?”

Bilbo nodded and Dwalin said in gripping Bilbo tighter in his slide lower at a group of emeralds sliding down the tree over them, “Sort of a trance or something of the sort.”

Thranduil nodded reaching back to unhook his cloak he wrapped around your body to lift the stunningly light body for the walk to the carriage approaching him unassisted. Once you were on the porch Thranduil gasped and lowered to sit avoiding the sea of gems flying through the now open door into the chest that flew open sucking all the loose stones into it in a near endless stream until it slammed shut. Once out of the trees the Dwarves and Bilbo eyed the blooming forest while Thranduil hesitantly left the cloak around you then turned to walk to his Elk again, “Follow us to the Palace. No doubt you are in need of food, as is the Lady, when she awakens.”

Thorin, “We need to go to Erebor! The beast will have left it open for the taking!”

Thranduil turned to face him in his lifting his foot to climb onto his saddle, “Smaug seals the gates each time he leaves, how he enters again is a mystery, though he always does.”

Thorin, “Still-,”

Thranduil, “You will not get far without food, but wander until you drop if you wish. My kin will not stop you on your death errand.” He mounted his saddle and turned to head back to the Palace then glanced behind hearing the carriage following him, the loyalty of the structure made Thorin huff in his determined path not to leave you alone when trapped in this state and he hopped down from his tree and trudged after you. Already feeling his heart pulling him towards the abandoned peak full of gold and treasures hoarded for decades by the greedy beast.

Inside the gates again Bilbo found the King’s attention by saying, “Miss Pear, she has to be where the moonlight can hit her.” Thranduil looked him over, “Last time, in the Goblin Tunnels after Rivendell it took a week and when the full moon hit her she woke up.”

Thranduil nodded then glanced at his son, “Guide them to their apartments, I will carry, Miss Pear to the Royal Gardens. It gets the most moonlight.” Climbing the steps again he made sure to hold only to cape and lifted you in his arms for the stroll alongside the others to the last corner where he entered the gardens and carefully set you down and uncovered you. His head tilting in his inspecting your features, a chance shared by the other guards noting the fear trapped in your expression making him mumble, _“Fear, such a powerful emotion_.” Without looking at the guards he stated firmly, _“Set up a patrol of Lady Pear, no one touches her until she awakes, no guard is left alone. Mithrandir gave the warning for a reason, the creatures triggering her fear are turned to gems and mithril, there is no telling what one who accidentally has contact with her in this state might face.”_

Heads bowed and he turned away with a soft sincere wish for you to find peace in these halls followed by a bow of his head to you when he turned away to ready for the meal and to hear from your Hobbit friend more about your journey since he seemed the most apt to speak. Dinner bled into bathing, and bed soon after with a string of Elves flowing around your garden, swapping out on the hour, guards and servants of all stations with those feeling drawn to you being removed and sent to their former stations. Thranduil kept watch of the rotations with his back to you even through your wavering hums under the light of the moon as if to calm yourself.

.

Days you continued your panicked hum worrying the Elves as to what you were seeing while Thorin became more and more agitated, he would neither leave without you or go an hour without pacing by your garden. Barely to the end of the week and a clatter allowed just a moment’s sprint past one of the distracted guards, another shouted for Thorin to be grabbed only to hear his shouts, “I am taking my One!” He flung his cloak over you yet in the angle of your arm his grip missed the moment of your arm being covered to have him folding his hand around your arm instantly turning him to mithril with glowing blue eyes.

Around you both in the fall of his cloak to the ground the Dwarves came to a stop sharing their statements they tried to stop him only for Bilbo to peer up at the Elf King in his inspection of you both in sitting on the bench near you both. In his silence the Dwarves gave Fili gentle pats on the back marking him as their next chosen leader in Thorin’s stead until he had woken.

**

 _“Midas!! Midas!!!”_ Shouts of the name echoed through the streets and panting Thorin eyed the torch lit kingdom he suddenly found himself in. Burning wood and oils filled the air along with sweat and an overpowering aura of fear filled these streets.

A familiar hissing voice echoed through the streets, Smaug, “The Witch is hiding the gold!” Fire lighting a pair of reflective eyes in the pitch black sky reflecting sparse glints of fire across his scales in his shifting and coiling to smirk at the villagers racing through the streets. _“Find the Witch! Get the gold!”_

On his feet Thorin inhaled sharply and looked around seeing torches appearing in the hands of those racing by him lit by licks of flames in the warm exhales of the hissing beast hiding above in the darkness like some puppet master.

Peering down at his burning mark he saw the Northern point spinning on his skin making him lowly mumble, “Jaqi.” Racing after the mark through the streets the shouts only grew louder.

_“MIDAS! MIDAS!”_

_“Give us the gold Witch!”_

Turn after turn his heart pounded until he spotted you biting your lip curling up in a dip under an archway built into a half wall in its shadow in the passing of another set of villagers racing by. A turn of your head had your wide eyes landing on the King, still glowing in bright opal shades granting one passer by a glimpse of you. His grip on your ankle brought Thorin out of his alley to knock the man out with a heavy blow before reaching down to help you up and guide you away. “Come on. This way.”

Hours it seemed you ran and fought through the city until all at once people poured down the sides of the alley you were in. Ropes drawn and tightly burned into your wrists and ankles in the sudden slam of your back into the wooden stake you were both being tied to with no luck in fighting the hands shoving you back into the stake with more trying to shove a gag in Thorin’s mouth. A hard bite later and those hands retracted and he shouted, “LET HER GO!”  
Harder he was slammed back into the stake in Smaug’s roar, _“GIVE ME THE GOLD WITCH!”_

Weakly in the hard shove all but breaking your ribs you replied, “I am no Witch.”

Smaug roared back, _“YOU LIE, MIDAS!!”_

Torches were raised and Thorin began to pant in concern seeing the first of them being hurled at the pile of oil soaked wood at your feet. Weakly he said, “Let her go!”

Smaug, _“THE GOLD, OR YOU DIE!”_

Weakly you replied, “I don’t have any-,”

Loudly he roared in your face making you clamp your eyes shut and flinch your face away until he fell silent again, _“DIE THEN MIDAS!”_

Thorin, “She’s telling the truth!” His shouts muffled by the crowds went unheard and he tugged at his bindings as hard as he could shouting again and again in Smaug’s repeated orders to give him the gold.

His shouts stoked the flames now licking your legs in your repeated statements of the same sentence, “I am not Midas..” The words stinging in Thorin’s chest worse than the flames could grow hot enough to reach, again you repeated in a pant at Smaug’s next roar as the city around you now warped into Erebor with Dwarves racing by for their lives in Smaug’s next roar triggering Thorin’s body to quake at the familiar shout, _“GIVE ME THE GOLD!”_

Another wave of flames erupted in the screams of the Dwarves made Thorin tug harder at the binds making his wrists start to bleed as Thror chased after the Arkenstone. In a snarl he spat out tauntingly, _“You will fall! You always fall, Midas!”_

Sharply you pulled at your own binds shouting with tears in your eyes while Thorin stole a glance at the bouncing stone, feeling his heart egging him after the stone, and back to you feeling the pull to the stone snapping off in your shout, “I AM NOT MIDAS!” in a weak whisper you added, “Coward.”

Tears poured down your cheeks at the snap of Thorin’s binds sliding off his hand he contorted to slip free with the use of his blood trickling out onto his palms. Lowering he tore at the ropes around his ankles freeing them to leap from his burning steak to yours. Again down in the flames in Smaug’s next roar he freed your legs. Inching up his hands patted your legs feeling the metal skin under your pants protecting you from burns, up again he leaned around the stake fumbling his fingers around the rope trying to untie you in another of Smaug’s roars. The prickling on the back of his neck let him know another burst of flames was coming making him turn again to fold around you. Whispering to him you said, “Thorin, let go.”

Flames burned and crackled only to fall deaf at his whisper, “You burn, I burn.” Wrapping around you his body tried to act as your shield, fisting your hair and sweater to keep you behind him in his pitifully withheld groans of pain making him push his forehead into the stake closing his eyes at the excruciating pain.

“Let go, Thorin.”

Muffled around you Smaug said, _“You..fall! …always…”_ his voice died at the sudden death of the flames in a white blinding light when your shared marks glowed and burned in a sudden pull through what felt like miles of water.

“This is all my fault…”

Struggling against the pain of suffocation he heard your whisper again, “Let go, Thorin.” His fists at his sides unclenched in realizing you were no longer in his arms. A sharp gasp from him brought you back into his sights in his blink back into focusing on the garden.

Staggering backwards he fell into the arms of his stunned nephew Kili, who had shouted for the others in the first sight of his skin changing back again. “Uncle!” his arms folded over Thorin’s heaving chest, “You’re back! What was it like?”

Thorin’s eyes peered up at you and he mumbled, not seeing Thranduil entering the garden to listen, “We were in a kingdom, Smaug was telling the villagers to catch us. Demanding gold. They tied us to steaks,” his eyes tracing the retraction of your mithril form, “And they lit us on fire.” The words sunk in through the Company and the Elves listening in when you gasped and raised your hands to grip at your wrists free of any injury glancing around the growing group of people in the darkening of your eyes back to purple.

.

A single worried glance from you over the group gathering around you ended at Thorin’s standing and coming closer to you asking, “You see that? Every time you turn mithril?”

You nod, “Every time.”

Thranduil came into view and you looked him over, “I take it you’re the Elf King? I mean, you seem like the most, official guy here with that, crown?” Wetting your lips you asked as he moved closer taking in the difference in your eyes and hair, “I didn’t hurt your trees, did I? Dragons are pretty big.”

Shaking his head a smile ghosted across his lips, “No, Miss Pear, you did not damage our trees, and yes, it was quite a wave of gems and mithril scales Smaug turned into.” Extending his hand he asked, “Are you hungry?”

Nodding tentatively you replied laying your hand in his, “Little bit.”

.

Fully your experience was shared and over a full dinner everything delving into a full celebration growing as Elrond and Celeborn gathered for the Feast of Starlight. A knock on your door brought Thorin into your gifted apartment.

“About Rivendell, I understand why you must not trust me. Abandoning you like that, but please let me explain.”

You shook your head, “No, it’s fine, no need. I get it. We were drunk, it didn’t mean-,”

His hands extended and cradled yours you were trying to smooth across your middle, “Not in the least! It meant everything! Means everything! You are my One and we solidified our bond, we became intimate.” Wetting his lips he said, “I love you, my only issue with our sharing a bed was how thoughtless it was as far as your being able to conceive on the way to facing a Dragon. I wished to protect you, from me.” Inching closer he said, “You see, I have such a difficult time controlling myself around you. I, with Dwarves, when we meet our Ones, we have this unending urge to be with them, each and every way possible. I find you irresistible, and no doubt you would have gotten cold, or tired and I would have rushed to you and never let go rushing into a full heat over you, please forgive my wording, but bedding you as often as possible until a child was confirmed. I wished to do this right, when you were safe and we were home in Erebor.”

“So, it wasn’t something I did?” The tears in your eyes and tremble in your voice had him inching closer shaking his head, releasing one hand of yours to cup your cheek as you whimpered, “Because I waited, so long, and then we, got so close,” your lip began to quiver at a tear rolling down your cheek, “And you just wouldn’t come close to me.”

“I am, I can never forgive myself for doing that to you, and I will wait as long as possible until you trust me and wish to finalize our marriage.”

Softly you whispered, “Marriage?”

“We do not bed women at random, quite the opposite, it is rather, impossible to garner physical intimacy from a Dwarf unless you are to be bound.” Firmly his hand rested on your hip and already you could feel his pulse spiking at feeling the thin silk nightgown you had been given in Rivendell sliding against your skin leaving little hindrance at the very flimsy layers keeping his skin from yours.

Lowering your gaze over his chest his eyes trailed your lips as his fingers shifted to brush your hair behind your ear, tracing your jaw line as your fingers rose to pinch the tie holding the neck of his shirt together. “So, it’s been what? Two months?” Lowly a growl left him in a hungry exhale as you pulled the knot loose to trail fingertips between the strings into his dark chest hair and warm skin. “You have your mountain, your home-,”

“Our home. If you’ll have me still.”

“Thing is, it’ll take some time to clean, it is a mountain after all,” the trail of your fingers down his chest had his other hand gripping your other hip in the darkening of his eyes, “If you wanted to wait-,”

On his toes to close the few inches between you his lips were on yours and against the wall he pinned you to tangling himself with you as much as possible until you mumbled about the bed. Well into the morning he loved every inch of you and kept hold of you the rest of it, tracing his fingertips across your skin and through your hair singing to you adoringly while you slept soundly across his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

An eloping was the lead up to returning to Erebor, by then the Durin clan had been sent for and was on their way to the peak. Truly to say you were nervous was an understatement, but their arrival was nothing compared to what came next, and none of them warned you. Two years, the other Kings would bring their daughters to flock around you, Dis your mother in law Diaa and grandmother former Queen Niro only confusing things even more. It was months to the fated coronation and you had finally had it at the fifteenth Dam who dared to comment on your ring, it was simple, white gold band with a large diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds coating the band.

Your dream ring. The size of the center stone easing the concerns of Thorin as for what he could craft for you, diamonds weren’t the most desired stone for their race, in fact quite the opposite, neither was white gold. However the trio of wedding bands you agreed to in solid rows of sapphires, emeralds and one of mithril around a solid row of mystic topaz. Each marking a hope for your future and had been a loving task Thorin had undertaken to show his respect for your own tastes and you had hit your limit as a Dam from the Blue Mountains actually sneered at your ring saying, “Diamonds, hmm. And not a scrap of proper gold on those bands.”

There she sat in your tea room and you flatly said, “Get the fuck out of my tea room.” Her face dropped and every Dam in the room paled except for the smirking Durins. “I have had it with you lot and your biased bullshit attitude about my ring that my husband, the King, made for me himself after catering specifically to the design I wanted my whole life! Where I’m from pure yellow gold is considered tacky to gift someone, often gifted to prostitutes or mistresses,” making mouths drop open in her hands covering each other at the gold rings and jewelry they had been piling on to drive the point home on Dwarven taste.

“Gold is cheap and gaudy and something showing lack of imagination in the giver unless it fits the woman’s taste particularly. Mostly men wear it, in watches. Now I don’t care why you assume you can come to my home and belittle my taste because it differs with yours but if you continue to spend the time you have in my presence insulting or critiquing me I no longer wish to waste my time and efforts in preparing for these trivial daily encounters with any of you. So, Lady Kor, get out and any feeling the same go with her and save me the trouble of throwing you out myself. I would love to say it was a pleasure knowing you but I would prefer not to lie.”

In your next sip of tea a collection of the twelve women left the room in solidarity after Lady Kor, leaving just a trio from the Iron Hills, who took up seats closer to yours with widening grins fluffing out their skirts over their legs after doing so. Them being the few not blatantly pushing on the extra layers to shame your taste took to bringing up a concert that Dain had arranged of orchestras to perform for the second anniversary of your wedding just a few months before Thorin’s coronation. Until the tea was through they remained as poised and refined as possible just beaming at being in the company of the King’s family and spouse, bowing their heads respectfully when they left wishing you a pleasant day.

A huff turned Dis around after she escorted the trio to the door and back in your chair she found you stroking your eyebrow trying your best not to shake in your bubbling rage you’d restrained till now. “I’m not apologizing, to anyone, no matter what Thorin says.”

Your arms crossed to halt the trembling all together making Niro chuckle and say in a stroke of her breast length braided beard, “Nor will you be expected to. Very well said.”

Diaa nodded, “Yes, truly.”

Hastily you blurted out, “I wasn’t implying your gold jewels are cheap, they are impeccably paired and set.”

Niro shook her head as the trio smirked at you, “In my day they would have never dared to speak to me in such a manner.”

“No doubt all do to my not being a Dam.”

Dis took her seat again on your left, “That is part of it.”

“I just don’t get it! They spend over a year wasting my time, sending me gifts-,”

Tauriel strolled through the door and bowed her head to you saying in a curious glance around the room taking in the mood of the early cleared out tea, “Apologies, Bilbo requested I remind you of his luncheon he invited you to tomorrow.”

You nodded, “No need to worry about my being distracted, I told off most of my forced companions.” She nodded and took the seat Diaa motioned her to, still easing into their company as well in the steadying path of courtship she and Kili were on, part of the reason why she was chosen by you as your handmaiden early on.

.

It seemed the handmaiden that was suggested by one of the other visiting Kings who would be moving in loved to share the finer details of your daily romantic life. Those first few months having taken up a sort of game to keep your husband, so often torn from your bed, to remember just who he was sharing one with.

In the days if you managed to go a full day without his spotting you or catching your eye he was tasked to obey a wish of yours, of a particularly intimate nature, but if he did capture you he was granted a wish of his own you would have to carry out. Hiding under his desk to pleasure him or even up to the most daring risks of all when you left notes for him to find you leading to your having to catch Thranduil in passing to borrow his wrap when someone had taken off with your dress leaving you hiding in a wardrobe in the buff. He was very understanding and got a chuckle out of the event and even distracted others granting you a free path for you to flee back to your chambers.

Your wishes however vastly different his amorous ones were he loved the most, forced cuddling, once just a night of kissing and nothing else, massages, and his all time favorite when you outright demanded his singing and playing for you leading to your falling asleep across his chest. Just like the first nights before your wedding. Reminders of deeper levels of intimacy he tried to hold back on lest he be imagined to be too clingy for you, as most other mixed race couples had taken them. But the fifth wish of yours broke that dam wide open and out his affections poured freely and welcome each chance possible.

Irritation still flooded in and the second week of her tending to you in a stroll through the markets you turned to find Thorin after hearing even the smiths on break gossiping that you had spent the night apart from the King after a fight. Not the first time in learning one another’s moods and living habits in this wasp nest but it troubled you as in each time you had troubles the Dams would come flocking to your company and Thorin’s right after hoping to lighten your moods. Pulling him from a meeting in half of a panic at why you had done so he gladly accepted your request of a change as it eased Thranduil’s questioning of how to interweave Tauriel into the King’s daily life to learn his family and culture properly.

.

Huffing again you asked, “Why did they even start talking to me if I offend their tastes so much?!”

Diaa, “It’s all due to tradition, My Dear. They are bound to vie for the crown, it won’t be long now until Thorin names his Queen.”

At that your head turned sharply and Tauriel and your expressions dropped as you both asked, “What?”

Dis looked you over drawing in a sharp breath as Niro said, “It is tradition Dear, did Thorin not explain it?”

“He told me he has two years to earn the respect of the six Kings to be chosen as King over them as well, but nothing about the gold vultures.”

Niro mumbled, “Oh Dear…”

Your eyes snapped to Diaa who reluctantly said, “To be the wife of a King new to be crowned is a difficult place. The title of Queen is not easily given,” your heart raced as you realized you had been referred to as ‘Majesty’ not Queen for over a year by any but the visiting Elves. “So among winning favor for positions in the mountain the unwed Dams are to flock around you and Thorin both. You to win your friendship, and Thorin to win his affections, because, well, should he choose another to rule beside him as Queen,” her voice paused in the slight tremble in your lower lip as your hands clutched a seam in the front of your gown laying over your lap. “And they conceive then her children would be the heirs.”

A half scoff half stunned release of air you’d been holding came at the drop of a tear from your clouding eyes filling with tears, “So, he’s looking for another wife?”

Diaa shook her head and leaned forward covering your hand with hers, “Not at all!”

Dis stroked your shoulder as another tear fell, “He would never choose against his One! He is utterly devoted to you!”

“What happens, if he chooses someone else as his Queen, to our children?”

Niro looked at you with an equally as teary knowing gaze, “They would be legitimate descendants but the crown would pass through her clan, even if they never had a child, his heir would pass to an heir of her choosing.”

In a teary exhale you mumbled, “Perfect.” Your lips quivered again and you inhaled sharply and stood up with a nod, “If you’ll excuse me, I need some air.” Their mouths dropped open and you strolled around the chair out of their grasp watching you wiping your cheeks trying to restrain yourself on the walk to the door Tauriel hurried after you on the verge of crying herself at what you had learned.

In the hallway as the door was closed behind you Tauriel gently turned you the proper was as you reigned in another sniffle. Just down the hall you strode and inside your apartment you entered and froze in a gasp for air when the doors were shut behind you, whimpering out you said, “I need to change, I can’t-,”

Guiding you along Tauriel said, “Of course, right this way.” In your closet your hands settled on the island there as she loosed the ties down the back of your dress under the shrug she helped you out of and tossed away to hurry in aiding you out of the restricting garments.

“It all makes perfect sense now. No wonder they’ve been flaunting all this in my face for so long. No doubt they’d prefer a Dam.” You said reaching up to pull the circlet from your head you tossed into the basket of socks on the island puling a few stray strands out of your bun .

Halfway through the ties Tauriel said, “Thorin would never choose another! I am certain of it! I have no idea why he could have forgotten to share this tradition other than he was trying to protect you from doubting his choosing you as Queen. No one has doubted your commands so far there can be no doubt you are his choice.”

Once loosened she pushed the gown down and helped you out of the supportive vest under it leaving you in a knee length slip you covered with shorts and a sweater she pulled from Thorin’s pile you usually used for sleeping. She pulled it on over your head you folded the excess material of the sleeves in your palms you used to wipe your cheeks on the walk to the bed to curl up on. Sobs wracked you into a trembling mess burrowing into your covers while Tauriel laid out behind you stroking your back to calm you.

*

Behind the door that closed between you, Tauriel and the Dams Niro asked, “How did she not know about the tradition?”

Dis, “Thorin did not wish to trouble her perhaps?”

Diaa, “No doubt he will choose her. That ring is evident of it.”

Niro, “Her temper as well. No doubt Thorin will be impressed hearing she had told off so many of the seeking Dams.”

Dis stood up and promptly went to Fili’s apartment next door entering without knocking and barging into the bedroom of her younger son shouting, “Kili!” Promptly hopping up onto his knees from a dead sleep wide eyed, “I need you to go find your uncle and tell him to go to his apartment now!” Grabbing a shirt in his bare chested hop up and stroll to the door he nodded and tugged it on and hopped into his boots by the door before hurrying out the apartment hearing his grinning mother saying, “Thank you Sugar Bean.”

*

Halfway between a meeting and an inspection of a new set of stalls set up under a freshly repaired statue of Thror, Thorin smirked eyeing the giddy Dwarves settling into their new workplaces that you had helped design flooding the trade floors with compliments of their new Queen. A string of voices broke through the crowd however as the Dams filed out to the tea shops where the wed Dams were waiting for all the gossip on your elite personal events.

“That was fast! Usually tea is two hours? Yet, it has not been an hour. What happened?”

Lady Kor huffed plopping into a seat making her skirt poof up then settle around her, “Her Majesty has booted me from her tea room and barred me from returning after I merely tried to impress upon her our preferences as Dwarves on her choice of metal or gems for her wedding ring.”

That had Thorin seeing red in a sharp inhale making Dwalin grip his arm mumbling, “The Lady has been booted and barred.”

A blonde on Kor’s right added, “Not even mentioning Her Majesty stated in her former world gold gifts are given to prostitutes or mistresses,” instantly Thorin and Dwalin were smirking in the sea of gasps, “Not to mention being seen as lacking on imagination when used in gifts outside of watches for Men.”

With a nod Thorin turned as he found himself trembling on the verge of laughter, surely which would spoil his hiding place. Though halfway to the stalls he turned at the sea of Dwarves greeting the supposed to be sleeping Prince Kili was receiving along the way to him. Looking his half askew hair and clearly wrinkled layers over his still unbuckled boots Thorin’s heart raced worrying about what this could be about, “Kili, why are you not sleeping?”

“Amad woke me and told me to bring you back to your apartment.”

Thorin’s face dropped, “Wh-,”

Kili shook his head saying, “That is all I know. Amad wished you to return home.”

.

Hurrying upstairs Thorin entered the Royal Wing where he found Dis outside his apartment with her arms crossed as Kili went back to collapse onto his bed, “Dis-,”

Dis cut him off, “How could you possibly not explain the matter of your choosing a Queen to rule with you to Jaqi?!”

Thorin’s mouth fell open, “How-?”

Dis, “She asked why the Dams have been focusing on winning her friendship and approval since their arrival.”

Thorin, “I have no intention of choosing another and I assumed none would be foolish to imagine I would ever be interested in another.”

Sharply he turned from her heading inside hearing you sniffling from the front door once in the doorway of the bedroom he caught Tauriel’s eye after leaving his crown at the door. As she stood up he moved closer and spotted your roll onto your back and glance at him making his heart drop to his stomach at your puffy tear stained eyes and blotchy cheeks. Tauriel slipped out of the apartment certain this would all be cleared up by dinner.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Thorin lowly rumbled, “I am on two years probation for the Kings to see if I am one to align themselves with as they had with Thror. It has never, never been my intention to choose anyone but you to be my Queen. I was not aware any would have ever let you question that fact.”

“Still it’s tradition, and all these Dams are flitting around expecting you to have babies with them and just,” your lips quivered and he scooted closer to you scooping your legs up over one of his curled legs in a try to slowly draw you closer. “Expecting any kids we might have to just be done away with if I lost you.”

“They would never be done away with, and tradition or not it does not hold any sway over my devotion to you. Allow me to explain, only one Dwarf in my clan has ever chosen against his One,”

You nodded, “So it wouldn’t be uncommon.”

The withheld irritation in his gaze almost made you regret that statement, “My great grandfather chose another Dam over his wife and One,” parting your lips. “The price of which being the day of the announcement his wife killed the pair of them and was rightfully given rule over the throne as our clan’s Queen with Thror and Naino to succeed her For Erebor and Iron Hills.” His hand rose to cup your cheek, “No one chooses against their One, to do so is the ultimate show of untrustworthiness. There was no fight against her claim to the throne and no repercussions, even from his family, it is unthinkable. And though they might follow traditions trying to win us over it is all hollow and meaningless.”

“You have no idea how humiliating it was,” his lips parted again, “We’re taken when we come of age, and we are shipped around until we are paired with our Mates. I spent 6 years being shipped back and forth,” you shook your head bringing tears to his eyes at the growing pools in your eyes, “They wouldn’t even let us stay the night when we weren’t on their list of known marks. I had no one, for 6 years, and I decided to give up and live alone, and now, I just find this out, that you could just be allowed to turn away and pick someone else to sleep and share rule with. And the crown really doesn’t matter to me, I just, it is so hard believing you won’t turn away, when everyone else does.”

“I understand, My Love. I will prove it, no matter how long it takes.” Easing a chain from around his neck he slid it around yours, “There is little time left for the final task before our coronation, this marker, for the others will inform them, if any physical barrier is crossed by any female, or you find me unfaithful to my bond for you my crown passes to you and I am banished.”

“Thorin-,”

He shook his head cupping your cheeks to dry them with his thumbs tenderly in the darting of his eyes across your face, “I understand you did not marry me for my throne, but this will ease the women until the gift test is through.” A smirk ghosted across his lips, “I also heard your opinions on gold, that it is unimaginative for trinkets passed to mistresses and prostitutes.”

“I did tell your family I didn’t mean theirs, everyone elses is just so gaudy, and I refuse to apologize.”

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you consider doing so. They insulted your taste, my treasured display of affection for our union. None of them will be welcomed in my company even with a chaperone. No one insults my Queen.”

Reaching up your fingers trailed across his chest and he drew you closer onto his lap pressing a kiss to your cheek as he did letting you just settle against his chest wrapping his arms around you. Nuzzling his cheek against the top of your head his eyes closed, yet when he spoke a grin eased across his lips, “You owe me a necklace. With diamonds, no, two. One with stones that look like leaves in widening bunches alternating stones, and another with round stones leading to those stick settings,” his smile kept growing at your fumbled descriptions of what you wanted for your gifts only adding to your adorable charm and lengthening the conversations he loved on gifts he could make for you. A task to show his love and bring him back down to earth, so to speak, on his worst days and remind himself of his crafting skills. “And it’s got circles, twin leaves and end with teardrop sapphires.”

“Ooh, it sounds incredible. Tomorrow I will bring Nori over with the gem models so you might align them properly and set a formal design with sizes included for me to begin.”

“Do you have to go back?”

“No. No I am staying.”

“Good,” you mumbled wiggling closer to his chest making him wrap around you more.

“Any other gifts I can get you?”

You shook your head, “Not that I can think of.”

“Alright, you let me know if that changes.”

A knock at the door opened his eyes and turned his head revealing Dwalin in his sheepish entrance looking you over especially snuggled in Thorin’s chest, “Apologies, Lady Kor’s Adad is requesting a meeting with you tomorrow to discuss his daughter’s insults and behavior among our clan. If I might, also, well done Jaqi on your handling the Dams. Whole clan is proud, telling so many of them off in one swoop. I’ll be leaving you to your snuggles now.” He said sliding out of the doorway.

At the closing of the door Thorin hummed, “See now? Everyone is so proud of their Queen.” After kissing your forehead again his hand smoothed across your back and he hummed feeling the tension in your back, “Would you care for a massage?” You nodded and he chuckled.

“In a minute though.”

When your minute was up he helped you onto your stomach and massaged you from head to toe, not stopping until you were fully relaxed and pulled him down to lay with you as you stole a kiss. Nuzzling your heads together another knock drew a huff from the King who sat up again and saw Balin entering, “My apologies, there seems to be an issue in Dale, the Master is troubling our shops.”

Thorin nodded, “Give me a moment.” Balin nodded and turned to wait in the hall for Thorin to turn at your grip on his braided beard stirring a smirk that melted into the kiss you sat up to steal. Low hums escaped the King in the entrancing lip lock almost making him forget where he was being called away to.

“You come back here after.” The answer he wished to give muddled into low moans at your follow up kiss in which you straddled his lap to climb off the bed and help him up to his feet. A tug on his belt lightened his dark gaze in his deeply breathing path to calm himself on the way to his coat you lifted and turned to help him pull on.

A melancholic look flashed across your face and his hand rose again lifting your gaze, “What is that look for?”

“I’m gonna try harder-,”

In confusion his brows knitted together, “Try what? My Love, you are perfection.”

Sheepishly you said, “I was late, then last week, it was mostly cramping, but still, I’ll-,”

Breaking off your words he kissed you again lovingly and trailed his nose against yours after rumbling, “Our children are stubborn, even in normal cases it can take up to three years for a Dam to know if she is carrying.”

“Three years?” You asked pulling your head back to look at him making him nod. “But, I took a test, three actually.”

Thorin’s fingers traced along your cheek and he hummed, “Children will come. Do not fret over it. When this coronation nonsense is over we will take a trip, hmm? Just you and me. Relax and take a nap or a nice long soothing bath and when I get back I’ll see to your every wish.” You nodded and he kissed you again reaching for his crown he put on, “I love you, I will try not to be long.”

In the hall at Balin’s side he felt his cousin’s eyes scanning over him hoping for answers to the question he didn’t dare ask unprovoked. Lowly Thorin rumbled a few steps away, “Dis informed me they let slip the greater details on Jaqi’s coronation.”

Balin, “I am certain, Dis-,” Freezing in place Thorin’s brows furrowed as he turned around, “Thorin?”

The King began to walk back for his apartment saying, “Just another moment.” Realizing that if any of his family had issued any tests he would have caught hints of it meaning those negatives could be wrong. Again he was inside the main hall, “Jaqi?”

From the kitchen doorway in aims for some tea he found you and crossed the room, “Just curious, what tests did you use?”

“Um, Tauriel helped me with them, uses horse pee, oddly enough…”

Thorin wet his lips and cupped your hands, “Do me a favor, go to Dis’ and ask her to help you through the Stone and Feather test.”

“Stone and Feather? I am guessing those are the supplies and not some odd title to distract the reason for taking it.”

Smirking at you he smoothed his hands around your hips, “All it takes is a stone and an owl feather, our pregnancies are long but it is a matter of omens and this one is the most sensitive for us to ready. Even half Dwarf our child would be stubborn.”

You nodded, “I’ll just wash my face and head over. She shouldn’t seem too put off if I don’t dress up again.”

Leaning in he stole another kiss then turned saying, “Now, I am off to try and not kill the Master.” Making you chuckle to yourself as he left the room again.

Balin once with his cousin again asked, “Everything alright?”

Thorin smirked leaning in to whisper, “Tauriel gave Jaqi horses tests to confirm,” Parting Balin’s lips, “All negative but I sent her to Dis for the Stone and Feather test.”

Balin grinned rubbing his back, “No wonder the news of coronation would trouble her so, she has been troubled with tracking herself. I will send my Tuka over to share our decades of trying for Lin, surely that might relax her.”

Thorin, “Not to mention Dis’ tales of conceiving this pregnancy so long after the boys are nearly full grown. Not all Dams are as lucky as Amad to have had us three so early. Even if it is negative at least now we can support her in these past few months and calm her rush to conception.”

*

Knocking tentatively on the front door of Dis’ apartment you had left a couple hours prior you flashed a weak grin when she opened the door herself, “Jaqi! Has Thorin clarified matters?”

You nodded, “I’m sorry, for leaving-,”

She shook her head ushering you inside, “No, no, no, had I been in that situation I would as well, no doubt I would have destroyed half my home before Vili returned home.”

Looking you over she caught your eye when you said, “I, um, Thorin said to ask you to help me with a Stone and Feather test?”

Her lips parted and her hand engulfed yours guiding you back into the sitting room, “Of course! Right this way, Dear Sister.” Still there you flashed a grin to Diaa and Niro as they lowered their embroidery patterns to their side, “I’ll get the bucket. Wait here.” She said helping you back into your usual chair.

In a turn of your head you mumbled, “I need a bucket?”

Niro inched up along with Diaa when they saw which bucket she brought out, a small decorative silver polished bucket etched with wolves, boars, bears, owls, ravens and rams she removed the lid to and dumped out the various spread of polished stones of every color and shade. Niro wet her lips saying, “Choose a stone.”

You looked at her, “Any stone?”

She nodded, “Any stone.”

Anxiously you wet your lips and raised your hand choosing a dark green stone with milky stripes across it seemingly pleasing the Dams on its meaning. Diaa cleared the stones as Dis said, “Now, you fist the stone over your belly.”

You nodded and did so watching them carefully place each stone back in the bucket in a peculiar order before Niro said, “Now, set it in the center of the table.”

You did then looked to Dis in her passing you a snowy owl feather while Niro set up a trio of books the trio ducked half of their heads behind leaving just yours confusing you. Diaa explained, “Stand the feather on top of the rock and let go.” Wetting your lips you held the feather up and ducked your mouth and nose behind the book, clearly a way to keep ones breath from disturbing the test, and when you released it the feather remained upright parting your lips and making the women around you squeak excitedly.

“I take it that’s good?”

They all nodded and Diaa rested her hand on your arm, “It is a good omen, that you are carrying.”

Dis, “Now to wait and see when you begin showing.”

Niro, “We will gather the proper leaves and weekly spoonfuls of dirt to gauge how far along you are.”

Your eyes narrowed, “Part of me is curious to know how you people came up with the tests,” making them smirk, “But the other part wants to keep it a mystery cuz I’ll only spoil it by trying to understand.”

Diaa chuckled saying, “For now, you go have a good long soak and relax, it has been a long day.”

Niro, “Besides, you should be thinking of your gift for Thorin.”

“Gift?”

Diaa tentatively said, “For the gift test.”

“Oh, I thought that was just for the visiting Dwarves.” You wet your lips, “What sort of gift am I expected to get?”

Dis, “Normally it is tradition that the gift be able to be worn. All those offering the gifts have to wear them or should they be weapons they must demonstrate their usefulness.”

You nodded then your head tilted, “That’s a bit odd. Wearing the gift you give someone.”

Niro chuckled, “My Dear, it is because when the Dam goes to take off the gift if Thorin stops them she is his chosen Queen.”

“Ah…So,” a plotting smirk etched across your face, “I just have to wear something he won’t want me to take off.”

Niro leaned in patting your hands with a smirk of her own, “Now you have got the right idea.”

You nodded then asked, “Am I able to hire someone to complete the gift? Or do I have to do it all myself?”

Dis, “If, by chance you were to offer a pelt or something like forging, in your condition it would be preferred for you to hire someone and design it yourself.”

Diaa, “To protect the pebbles from any harm.”

You nodded then said, “Makes sense…he’s not going to let me travel is he?” You glanced at the trio.

Niro, “Travel?”

“Just to speak with Thranduil… I suppose I could write him a letter…Just have to wrangle one of those ravens…” Standing up you accepted their hugs and said you were off to plotting making them chuckle and burst into a giddy fit of planning as for what was coming next where your presumed pregnancy was concerned.

.

Alone in your apartment you wrote out a full request of the Elf King, a simple sketch was made and an alluding to a certain assumed condition barring travel you had hoped would sweeten his urge to aid you in this on top of his clear adoration of your company. The request being aid with an alpaca coat for Thorin. Yes he had hundreds of pelts and no doubt would have dozens more in this test and through his life even more on top of that. You loved the furs he had, often when you first moved in together he loved coming home finding you wrapped up in one of them and seeing you between bouts of dressing stealing strokes on them, yet you refused to let him make you a fur. There was something about ordering the death of an animal when he had so many you could steal at your leisure.

When off camping in your early months he had kept the pelts of the animals you ate but that was different, you did not want to waste the magnificent creatures as a way of honoring them. You had been assured that each time a pelt was made there was no waste but still you were not comfortable with it and he had to admit it made you all the more endearing in his eyes for your protecting those creatures.

This coat would be different though, Alpacas are annually shorn and it was painless and necessary for them to be so leaving a great deal of fluff to work with Thorin should appreciate the rarity for as it came from and was designed by you. A coat surely couldn’t go wrong, and you knew just what you would wear under it to ensure he would never let you stroll through the mountain without it. A trip down the hall led you right to the noisiest part of this wing, glass shrouded with a domed ceiling built onto a ledge you had stolen a fur coat and added your boots to enter the frigid room where the flocks of ravens looked down at you upon your entering.

Flashing them a quick grin you asked, “Hey, any of you feel up to a flight today?”

They all continued their conversations and you sighed, “Come on guys, please?” You wet your lips, “I know one of you must be Thorin’s.”

A bird with a single silver feather in its tail hopped closer to you on the perch above you tilting his head to look you over, mainly your shimmering ring as you showed him the letter. “I need to ask the Elf King for help with my gift, please,” his head cocked again and you said, “I’ll give you a diamond necklace or anklet if you like, nice and shiny.” At that he squawked and swooped down to grab the letter he carried off through the open window, “Thank you!” Flashing the others a grin you turned and caught their stunned chatter after a moment of silence. Straight back to your apartment you went after a stop at Tauriel’s apartment bringing her with you to aid in prepping your bath, instantly she felt better hearing all you had to share along with your idea of a gift.

Tauriel, “So the plan is to ensure he will love you in the coat so much he will refuse to remove it? Not that he would not insist it remain on you in the first place as his Queen, merely, that is the plan?”

You shook your head as you stretched your legs out under the water as she continued to comb through your hair she just removed from its braided bun. “Not exactly, more like, I’ll be wearing something under it he would not wish for me to be seen strutting around the mountain in.”

A smirk began to spread across her lips and she asked, “Your silk nightgown?”

Giggling to yourself she began to smile, “More like nothing but diamonds.” A laugh escaped her and you giggled again, “Surely his supposedly pregnant wife would never be allowed to strut around in nothing but diamonds.”

Between chuckles she replied, “Certainly not, though I imagine he might take a moment to snap out of the shock of it.”

“Just have to make certain it’s comfy depending on how long I’ll be wearing it and through what will be happening all day until he finds it.”

…

True to his suspicion as soon as the test was completed on his way back from Dale he caught the warning signs that Dis had given you the test and it seemed favorable making him smile from ear to ear as to what that could mean. Back again he went and in the doorway to your bedroom he froze seeing you draped across the bed in nothing but the various necklaces, anklets, navel strands and bracelets he had giving you sighing out, “Dinner’s in the oven. I wanted to greet you at the door, but I couldn’t decide what to wear.” Heavily his coat fell to the floor when his foot bumped the door shut behind him and finally reaching the bed you let out a giggling squeak at his tug on your ankle bringing you right up to the edge of the bed.

…

The Gift Test. In the form of a lavish ball you were adorned to the finest, Thorin had to leave early granting you plenty of time to prepare. Nothing but diamonds didn’t seem practical under the gown you had chosen so you chose the next best thing, a gem bustier with a dangling diamond crown accented with sapphires. Around that a sheer negligee with an open front showing off the bustier and crown meeting in a v on your navel all coated with shimmering diamonds over stockings coated in the same stones all hidden by your floor length white alpaca coat when you removed the gown.

The line seemed to go on forever but after a brief trip away to supposedly relieve yourself you returned and took up your place as last in line. Three more Dams all noted Thorin’s smirking glances trying to inspect your plushy white coat from afar you held snuggly around you. Still his attentions returned to each Dam to accept their gifts they gladly removed and handed over to the Princes who passed them on to servants adding them to the rest. Up the trio of steps on the platform you strode making sure to keep covered making Thorin smirk wider in the stroke of his hand over his beard. Tauntingly you gave a spin then moved closer to him, so none around him would see when you opened the coat.

“My King,” At that his tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes raked over you in the use of the nickname you use for him in your more amorous games. “Do you like your coat? You should try it on. It’s so soft.”

Barely few inches back your hands moved and a flicker of light from the chandelier above lit up your outfit, and in a deep throated rumbling exhale he gripped your coat and closed it tightly around you stirring cheers and whistles to erupt at the clear naming of their Queen to be crowned with him in a week. Normally women would be hoisted over the shoulder of the King, but due to your assumed condition it was accepted that he raised you to his hip holding your legs at his side. Chuckling at your stunned giggles on his hurried path out of the ballroom while the music kicked up again signaling the dancing to start again in a round of toasts.

“Where are we going?”

Thorin drew back his lips from your neck where they had planted in entering the empty hall to start a trail of nips and kisses there until he could get you to your home. Almost in a growl he replied making your lips part at the vibration on your skin and hunger in his tone, “After I make my choice I am allowed a three days alone with my Queen.”

Teasingly at another firm nip at your neck you asked, “What ever are we meant to do for three days?” His answering growl into your flesh made you giggle again and start to trace his ears with your fingertips only hastening him along.

Straight to the bed he carried you, locking the doors behind you and on your feet again he stepped back looking you over in his gentle easing of the coat apart as he pinned you to one of the posts of the bed. “You-, Look what you’ve done.”

His eyes were dark and his pupils blown when they met yours, “Do you like the coat? It’s Alpaca.”

Nearing you he reached up smirking at your body arching against his as he slid his palm against your skin sliding your coat free of your shoulders revealing more of the gem coated outfit. “Alpaca?”

You nodded watching as he raised it in one hand giving it a glance before looking at you again, “They sheer them, like sheep.”

“Do they now?” He growled tossing the coat to the far end of the bed sinking his eyes over your steadily rising and falling chest with his hands soon tracing his downward gaze cupping and tracing each curve you had. Again he leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to your neck asking, “Does this just slip off?” His hands squeezing your ass firmly in his hips grinding against yours.

You nodded again, “Yes.” Tenderly his fingertips eased the straps for the negligee he slowly sank lower in his dip to trail his lips over all he could until the garment was on the floor and he was free to draw a gasp from you in diving between your thighs. Held by his hands and your thigh on his shoulder you writhed and moaned until he was suddenly stripped and standing barely an inch from you holding you still against the post until you steadied again. Tenderly he kissed your lips and across your neck and chest in laying you down, then rose again making you bite back your moan in his burying himself inside you. Slowly your hands were raised above your head and his fingers laced with yours as he continued to arch and bury himself deeply in his tender and amorous claiming of you as his Queen once and for always.

.

Tender kisses down your stomach came as you undid your braided bun and laid your head back against the pillow you’d propped up there. Low hums muddled between sentiments to your just barely poofed out belly, in a bright blue adoring glance up at you a blinding smile came form your husband as you asked. “I think you’ve forgotten about your gift.”

Thorin’s head turned and he reached out for the coat he brought up against your belly he smoothed his cheek against, “I have not. It is soft.” To your belly he cooed, “See my little **Ukrad** , you will have countless soft things to snuggle up in when we finally see you.”

Giggling again you said, “How can you be so certain you’re finally getting your son?”

A click of his tongue later Thorin nuzzled his forehead into your belly humming out, “Our daughter is stubborn. Soon she will give us a clue though.”

“A daughter?” you giggled out, “Thought you’d want a son.”

He clicked his tongue again and peppered your belly with kisses again, “Do not listen my little **Ukrad**. Your Amad will learn as you do, we treasure daughters far greater than sons.” making you giggle again, “For now, sleep my little treasure.” Kissing your belly again he rose to lay beside you covering you both with your coat tangling himself around you tenderly stroking your skin in a warm kiss on your lips, “If we have twelve daughters with not a son between them I would die a happy Dwarf to have so many living mirrors of my One surrounding me. No King would ever dare challenge our daughter. Should we not have a son Fili would act as her King should she marry, or not marry, they would rule together.”

“Really? I hope you’re carrying some of those daughters.”

Thorin nodded in a low chuckle and kissed your lips again, “If I could I would. Dis relinquished her inheritance to the throne, for mothering her infants, as is her right, part of why I was on probation. They would not have challenged her, but I was the second child.”

You nodded and giggled at his cheek stroking against the coat again, “You like it?”

He shook his head making you narrow your eyes playfully, “I love it. Now that I know you admire Alpaca fur, does this mean I can gift you coats, wraps and blankets of their fur.” Giggling again your arms draped around his neck and his hums muffled against your lips in the deepening kiss you gave him. “I owe you a great debt I wish to repay.”


End file.
